


Pick Me Up

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double-drabble, First Meeting, Gen, Hitchhiking, Post-Alcatraz, Pre-Relationship, Rogue Leaves the Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue just wants out of town. But there's that mutant walking down the road into the hotbed of anti-mutant hostilities after Alcatraz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompted by tigriswolf at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [author's choice, author's choice, there is a(n) [insert noun here] walking down a road](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/447445.html?thread=70546901).

There was a mutant walking down the road. On a major highway, jacket slung over his back with one hand, messy auburn hair not even hiding his eyes, and walking like he didn't even want a ride.  
  
Rogue swore loudly and her coffee cup sloshed as she jammed it into the holder in her truck. She was out of here, out of town, leaving behind the X-Men for good, and here was this d— _visible_ mutant walking into _the_ hotbed of anti-mutant protests and hostilities ever since Alcatraz.  
  
She pulled over. You can take the girl out of the X-Men...  
  
He walked up, leaned into the rolled down window on the passenger side. "Where y' headed?"  
  
Cajun. D—. She hated that breath of home and one more reason to make sure he didn't die.  
  
"Anywhere." It was an honest answer if not helpful. Rogue picked up her coffee cup and guzzled another scalding mouthful.  
  
The mutant cocked his head, looking at her with those devil mutant eyes, red on black, then made up his mind and got in.  
  
“Where you headed?” she demanded, peeling back out into traffic.  
  
His laugh was more bitter than her own. “Anywhere, chérie. Anywhere.”


End file.
